


Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs

by FrozenHearts



Series: To Boldly Go [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Bisexual Nyota Uhura, Blatant Misuse of Superpowers, Crew of the Enterprise - Freeform, Drawing, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Meet-Awkward, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Alex Danvers, Restaurants, Shore Leave, Spaghetti And Meatballs, Vacation, Yorktown, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Uhura decided spaghetti and meatballs wasn't so bad a meal after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Uhura is totally bi and nothing will convince me otherwise

The restaurant was an outdoor cafe of sorts, built to have a Hawaiian theme. The chairs were wood, the tables round and light poured down to make Uhura squint across the table at Hikaru and Ben. She knew Yorktown had good restaurants, but this one had to be at the bottom of the chain, because her meal was absolutely terrible and she would not be coming back.

She would leave a tip for the waiter though, because he was trying and everyone knew how hard it was to wait tables and live on tips alone. He was pretty cute, with a generic-looking brown haircut and dark brown eyes. Once Hikaru noticed her blush slightly as he took her order and gave her a smile, he teased her non-stop.

"For the last time, Hikaru," Uhura said, shoving a forkful of pasta in her mouth, "I do not want to go out with him."

Hikaru smirked, "Right. That's why he keeps looking at you each time he passes our table."

Uhura scowled, instead focusing her attention on Demora, who was busy drawing a picture on the place mat. She seemed to be intent on using blue and red, and was currently squaring the yellow crayon down to a nub as she rubbed it across the paper in long, angry strokes. Ben was watching curiously, sipping his drink before asking, "Hey, honey, what are you drawing?"

Demora didn't bother looking up from her picture, "The pretty girl."

Hikaru smiled, "Do you mean Auntie Uhura?"

"The girl who keeps looking at Auntie Uhura," Demora corrected, "she's pretty- so is Auntie Uhura."

Ben laughed into his drink as Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Uhura. She returned the eyebrow with a scowl.

"There can't be a girl," Uhura told him, "it's usually always a guy whenever we go out."

Hikaru blinked, looking past Uhura's shoulders, "Well I guess Demora's right this time."

Uhura frowned, turning in her seat to see what Hikaru was looking at. She was going to prove him wrong, just wait. She already had a smug grin prepared as she swiveled in her seat-

And made eye contact with one of the most beautiful girls she thought she'd ever seen. With blonde hair and a blue and red dress, she seemes to exude happiness in waves. After blushing and blinking in shock, however, the girl turned back to rhe tall strapping men sitting at her table.

"Uhura," Ben pointed out, "you're blushing!"

Hikaru nudged his husband's arm, but Uhura could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. Taking a sip of her water, she shook her head, glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eye. She was studying the menu, her face almost pressed into the book as her male companions laughed in amusement.

"Demora, what do you want to eat?" Uhura deflected, "You can pick whatever you want, it's my treat."

Demora dropped her crayons to reach for a menu, pouting as she scanned through the items listed. Uhura noted that the red and blue crayons she had been using were now small nubs, too short to really be called crayons anymore.

"Sweetheart, why don't we order from the kid's menu?" Hikaru truned to the back of the menu, feigning surprise, "Ooh, look! They have chicken fingers and fries, you like that, right?"

Demora frowned, "Can I try something new?"

"Like what? Pancakes?"

Demora shook her head, and jabbed a finger to the page after a few minutes, "Spaghetti and meatballs!"

Uhura nodded, "Good choice! All the cool kids eat spaghetti and meatballs." She chuckled as she gave Demora a sly wink, "Although we can't tell your dads, they might try to get into our secret club!"

Demora gasped, "No! Only girls!"

Ben laughed, "Well, I guess me and your dad will have to order adult food."

Demora looked at Uhura, "Are you gomma have spaghetti too?"

Uhura cocked her head, putting on a shocked expression, "Of course! Then we can be the coolest people in Yorktown!"

Demora promptly saluted her before picking up her crayons and continuing to draw. 

\------

At the next table, Clark and J'onn were starting to get annoyed. They had found the restaurant by chance, after going through all the tourist sites in the town, and now they were sitting here watching Kara freak out over a girl and delaying ordering the food.

Young love, huh?

"Kara, seriously, just order something," Clark admonished, "I could literally eat a spacepod by now and still be hungry."

Kara bit her lip, "I know, I know-"

"Great! I'll order for you then," J'onn cut in, "how does the shrimp scampi sound?"

Kara shook her head. She liked shrimp, but last time she had it Alez had gotten food poisoning. She knew she wasn't susceptible to it as an alien, but it didn't hurt to be careful. Using her super speed to go through the menu, Kara sighed, banging her head om the table.

"Careful, cuz," Clark warned, "You don't want to snap the table in half with your super strength."

Kara groaned, "Like you haven't done it before."

At J'onn's disapproving glare, Clark quipped, "It was one time, Uncle J'onn. What else was I supposed to use as a shield?"

J'onn raised an eyebrow at him, "You're bulletproof."

Clark scoffed, "Okay, but humans aren't. I'm gonna order the bacon mac 'n cheese. Hopefully they make it just as good in space as they do.on Earth."

"They didn't have a weird version of it on Krypton?"

Kara shook her head, "Not really. I wouldn't even want to try it, to be honest. But now that you mention it, I kind of do want pasta."

"Well that narrows it down," Clark chuckled, which one? There's an entire two pages."

Indeed, there was a ridiculous amount of pasta to choose from. Most were human dishes, but some she didn't recognize- like Klingon, for example. was that planet near Krypton? What about this Vulcan place?

Clark and J'onn had gone back to talking about work, so Kara took the chance to sneak a peek at the pretty girl sitting at the table next to hers. Two men sat opposite her with a young daughter (Demora, as she deduced with her super hearing), and the woman with the sleek black ponytail and red mini dress went by Uhura.

What a pretty name. Kara wondered if that was her first or last name? She looked human, so Kara assumed it was her first. Humans didn't really go by their last name unless they said otherwise. 

She knew she shouldn't have used her powers, but Clark was right about waiting for a while, and her stomach reminded her that she was hungry- starving, really. 

Kara strained to listen to Demora and Uhura's conversation until she said out loud: "Spaghetti and meatballs."

Kara hadn't even realized the waiter had approached their table with a pad and a pen, as Clark gave her a knowing smile and her Uncle J'onn an exasperated shake of his head.

\-----

Uhura hadn't failed to notice that the blonde girl (she had heard the green Martian Man and the other man call her Kara) continued to sneak meek glances at her throughout the meal. Ben and Hikaru payed it no mind, although Hikaru gave her a wag of his eyebrows every once in a while from over their meals.

 Uhura looked down at her own plate. She had gotten the spaghetti from the adult menu to appease Demora, but tje noodles were already congealing slightly, and there wasn't that much sauce to mix with the pasta. Not to mention that while Demora had gotten six meatballs, Uhura found herself with three.

So much for being cool.

Throughout dinner, Demora had picked up her crayons again, scribbling away at a new piece of paper while the adults ate. Hikaru had thankfully stopped teasing her and went to sharing his food with Ben. Both were eating fish; sushi for Ben, calamari for Hikaru.

And then Demora looked up from her work to peer ag Kara again. Uhura was about to gently scold her when the little girl snatched her paper from the table and hopped out of her seat.

"Demora!" Ben and Hikaru hissed aa she ran over to Kara's table. Uhura got out of her seat, approaching the table as Demora started talking to the blonde girl, much to her companions amusement.

"-he saved Yorktown too!" Demora was explaining, "but they had to use a spaceship. Do you have a spaceship?"

Uhura fidgeted as she came to stand by Demoraa awkwardly. Kara laughed, a small snort coming out that Uhura thought was absolutely adorable.

She really hoped she wasn't blushing again.

"I do!" Kara replied, perking up considerably, "But I don't use my spaceship as much."

Demora frowned, "Why not?"

Kara shrugged, "My ship is broken, but my sister Alex is going to fix it for me. I can also fly, so I don't need to use it as much."

Uhura staggered as Demora pumped a fist in the air, landing a jab to her stomach as the Martian muttered into his drink, the other man laughing. 

"Demora, sweetheart," Uhura ruffled her hair, You know your dads don't like you running off. You could get lost."

"I know, but I wanted to give her my picture!"

Kara smiled, "And it's a very good picture! But your..."

"Aunt," Uhura filled in for her.

"Aunt, right! Your aunt is right!" Kara held up her index finger, "so always stay close to your family, okay?"

Demora beamed, throwing her arms around Kara's neck, "Okay! But you can be part of the club too! Only girls, right Aunt Uhura?"

Uhura felt her cheeks burn for the third time as Kara giggled, looking up at her, "There's a club?"

Uhura tried to play it cool, "I told her only the cool kids ordered spaghetti and meatballs."

Kara smiled, her teeth blindingly white. She glanced at her plate, steam rising from the dish and she nodded, "Do I get to join the cool kids then?"

Smiling, Uhura nodded, "We'll need a secret password then, huh?"

Kara tilted her head, her long hair falling in her eyes as she bit her lip, "Then how about I give you my number and we can discuss it?"

They exchanged numbers, and on their way out, Kara gave Uhura a small wave and shy smile, clutching Demora's drawing to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a series, where the Star Trek crew meet multiple groups who's shows/movies take place in space hope you like it (who should I do next, Voltron or Star Wars?)


End file.
